


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing pt.1

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98), last_ARKangel



Series: Wizadry Hijinks [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_ARKangel/pseuds/last_ARKangel
Summary: Toad warfare, Christmas invites and a reveal that could change all. Hogwarts has sure gotten busy for the intrepid first years.
Series: Wizadry Hijinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554697
Kudos: 1





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> This series won't follow any chronological order, just whatever we decide to write next :P

Snowflakes fluttered throughout the chilly air, the first true sign of winter. The castle was covered in decorations in preparation for the upcoming holiday. Everywhere you looked at, the approaching holiday was there, reminding the students they had a choice to make. Spend the holidays with their families or, in Chiron's case, at the school. He had expressed no desire in heading back to the orphanage for the remainder of the season and had dodged the questions of holiday plans from the others, letting them tell him of their own while he pretended to not be jealous. The eleven year old had not liked Christmas in years and this certainly wouldn't change that. It was in the Hufflepuff dorm room that Erebus found him, sitting on his bed and sketching away.

The other Hufflepuff seemed confused that he had not packed for the train home the following morning judging by the look on his face. If Erebus had questions, he could dodge them like he had been all month. Footsteps stopped at the foot of his bed and he heard his friend ask him, "Why haven’t you packed? I would’ve thought you’d want away from the castle for a bit.” 

Pencil scribblings could still be heard, his shoulders shrugging as he refused to answer just yet. He was so close to putting the finishing touches on the final Christmas present. He had no money but he did have one tiny skill. If he could just get the wings finalized he would be good to go. Erebus had other plans however, as the bed springs creaked slightly as his friend sat opposite him. Seemed his methods needed to be a bit more evasive.

"Erebus, I need to finish this. Can the conversation wait? Please?" The redhead barely glanced up over his worn out sketchbook, hazel eyes met blue ones as he waited for a response. The look on his best friend's face said it all before he eventually spoke saying, "You don’t want to go back to that orphanage, do you? Tell you what, come home with me. You can spend Christmas with me and my dad!” The mention of the orphanage drew a sour look upon Chiron's face. Nyx had to have let the secret out of the bag. He was a teacher after all and it stood to reason he would know why Chiron was staying in the castle. Chiron wasn't some charity case. He could stay in the castle and enjoy the peace and quiet he never got on Christmas. No children screaming down the halls and the like.

Judging by the look Erebus kept giving him, Chiron knew he would have to give a proper response. Setting down his open sketchbook and pencil, he would have to finish the eagle drawing for Gladio later. Hands folded in his lap as his gaze lowered, unsure how to properly speak. Finally words found themselves on his tongue, replying, "I know Nyx told you about everything but I didn't wanna burden y'all. I don't wanna go back there till I have to. So I figured I'd stay in the castle for Christmas. You don't need to have me ruining your holiday with your dad. Especially since I-" Especially since I'm a monster and the moon is in a week. The unsaid words not leaving his lips. No one knew his secret. It had been the only way he had kept the friends he had made. Not letting them know once a month he turned into the big bad wolf. 

Erebus seemed to take a second to process his words before he lightly punched Chiron in the arm. Chiron raised his head to see his friend and roommate smiling at him, “You’re not a burden, ya dunce. I’ve already talked it over with my dad and he’d love to have you.” He said joyfully “We’ve only had each other, my uncle is always away because of work and my aunt and grandmother live too far away. Sometimes our friends join us, like Gladio or Prompto, but it’s not for long. I won’t force it, but you’re more than welcome.”

Were Chiron not trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check for the coming moon, the tears welling at his eyes would have come crashing down. Instead the werewolf cub leaned forward and pulled his friend into a bear hug that lasted a good minute before he let go. A smile on his face as he slammed his sketchbook closed and headed for the dorm door calling out, "Then I accept but uh if you don't beat me to the Great Hall for lunch you aren't getting your wand back." Chiron gleefully held up his best friend's wand that he had snagged during the hug. With a smug smirk he dashes out the door, Erebus hard on his heels shouting after him. Perhaps he could enjoy the last day before he had to tell his secret at last. One more day of having a best friend or so he thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning

"Erebus where did you hide my toad!"

Prompto could be heard shouting from across the Hufflepuff dorms, so sure his friend had stolen his toad somehow in a desperate attempt at testing the stupid wart potion they had snuck from Weskham's store room. They had an hour before they had to head out to the train and the dorm was at war. Chiron sat on his own bed watching amused at his two roommates arguing about a damn toad. Erebus seemed particularly certain he had not been the villain of this fight as he shouted back, "I didn’t hide your stupid toad! You’re that daft sometimes maybe you lost it, or maybe it hid itself to get a breather from you!” 

"Don't talk about Miss Pumpernickel like that! She is a special creature and loves it when she can hide in my pocket! She-" A loud ribbit sound could be heard from beneath Erebus' bed causing the blonde to shove past his friend and check. The gleeful squee as Prompto found his massive toad earned a chuckle from Chiron. Sitting cross legged on the floor, Prompto hugged his pet and crooned, "You are safe now my big warty girl. Mean ol' Erebus won't keep you prisoner ever again. No he won't. Oh no he won't." 

The look of exasperation on Erebus' face was merely met with Chiron's giggling getting louder, leaving the Hufflepuff unamused by his dormmates. With full sarcasm lacing his tone he simply said, "I really kept her prisoner, in a place she could’ve easily escaped from. She likes me better, it’s why I always find her on my bed. Now stop being dramatic and get ready.” Chiron gestured to his packed suitcase at the base of his bed next to his trunk, saying, "Don't look at me. I have been packed for hours now. It's his dramatic self that needs to start a movin'." Prompto grumbled at being dramatic but did as he was told, sticking his tongue out at Erebus as he walked by, cradling his toad in his arms as she happily ribbited.

Erebus rolled his eyes while Chiron hopped off his bed, picking up his own toad and letting him hop into his jacket pocket. He had asked one of the older students to enlarge it magically so Sir Toads-a-lot had a roomy place to hide. Glancing around his nightstand he tilted his head in confusion before going to check under his bed. Erebus gave a look of similar confusion as he asked his friend, "Where’s my suitcase? I left it under my bed so it was out of the way.” 

Chiron without stalling his search, called out, "Moved it next to mine so they wouldn't get lost. I swear if that jerk Albert stole it I'm gonna hex him." While Erebus had found his suitcase he was missing his own most prized possession. The sketchbook his mother had given him on his fifth birthday and the only thing he had left of her. He had left it on his night stand the evening before, knowing he would want it close on hand and not getting tore apart being in the suitcase. Both Prompto and Erebus perked up at the mention of the asshole third year Hufflepuff that liked to bully the first and second years. Exchanging a glance, it was Erebus who finally asked, "Are you looking for your sketchbook? I saw it on your nightstand this morning.” 

So he had put it there and he wasn't just imagining things. No one was allowed to look at the contents of that sketchbook. Not even his friends got much glimpse into what was drawn in there or stuck between the pages. Panic rose in his throat as he sat on the edge of his bed not knowing where to look. "He couldn't have stolen it right? I must have moved it and put it in my suitcase. No I wouldn't do that. Y'all don't think he-" His words were cut off as the older boy was seen in the doorway, holding the sketchbook high. Albert was bigger than all three of them. A nasty smirk was on his face as he commented, "Looking for this are ya, mate? Got some nice drawings in this here book. Would be a shame if I burned the pages now wouldn't it?" Chiron's face went pale while Erebus looked angry. Prompto had a look of fearful confusion plastered on his face as he had no idea how to solve the situation peacefully.

However they were all saved from making a move when footsteps approached and an impatient Cor stood behind Albert. Cor did not seemed pleased as he spoke coldly, "Do you not have your own packing to do? Hand me that book, now, and get lost. I see or hear you bullying my son and his friends again, you’ll hang by your thumbs in the dungeons.” Albert paled and handed Cor the sketchbook before fleeing the first year dorm. Cor waited till he was gone before walking forward and handing it to Chiron. The redhead thanked him quickly before hugging the book close to his chest. The professor then nodded at Prompto and Erebus saying, "Train leaves in thirty minutes, if you’re taking it. I’ll be waiting by the main doors, Prompto.”

Before Chiron could speak up it was Erebus who took a step forward and said, "Chiron is actually spending the holidays with my dad and me. So there’ll be no need for him to catch the train.” Cor nodded and made his leave. Prompto took a seat next to Chiron and offered his toad saying, "Do you wanna snuggle Miss Pumpernickel? She is pretty calming when she isn't being held prisoner by a certain someone." Erebus huffed at the comment before taking a seat on the other side of Chiron who was still shaking slightly. Glancing over at Prompto he nodded at the blonde's still open suitcase. Thankfully Prompto got the hint and went back to throwing stuff into his suitcase while his toad watched.

Meanwhile Erebus sat there waiting to see if Chiron was planning on moving anytime soon. When it became clear the redhead wasn't budging he spoke up asking, “Something wrong? Not getting nervous, are you?” Chiron shook his head, knowing that was something applicable to him but not the main focus at present. Heartbeat racing, he ignored Erebus’s questions to look and see if anything had been messed with. It was only when he saw that everything was in its proper place that he took a deep breath. He took one glance at the photograph in the front before shutting the book. Chiron met his best friend’s gaze and simply told him, “It’s fine, Erebus. Just worried I’d lost it. Has y’all’s Christmas presents in it and I didn’t wanna lose those.” While Erebus had learned about his parental background, Prompto still hadn’t a clue. All the blonde and their other friends knew was that he didn’t like going home. 

While curious about what had spooked his friend, he decided to leave it for the moment. Chiron could tell him in his own time. For now he glanced over at Prompto and shouted, “Will you get yourself together? I want to be gone today, not next year!”  
Chiron couldn’t help but laugh as Prompto shouted right back, “I am done already!” The blonde having to sit on his suitcase to get it to shut from how bad his packing had been. Well at the very least it would be an interesting winter vacation.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So y’all live in Hogsmeade? Where the train station is?” 

Chiron had little experience in the wizarding world outside the orphanage and Hogwarts but Hogsmeade was a pure wizard populace. He wasn’t used to being around so many adults wizarding folk that were not professors and to see people casually do magic in public fascinated him much to the same effect Diagon had. Nerves had started to settle in as Nyx led the way to his and Erebus’ house. The younger looking professor merely smiled at the question while Erebus replied, “Yep. Lived here for as long as I can remember, it’s the largest pure wizarding community in Great Britain. Cool, right?”

The eleven year old simply nodded with amazement, completely in awe that the village was right near the school. The walk to the house wasn’t long from the station where they had said their goodbyes to Ignis, the lone one of the group headed back to London. While the blonde Ravenclaw had been excited to see his family he had told them he was not looking forward to keeping his magic a secret from extended family. 

Upon arrival, Nyx gestured to the house and said, “Home sweet home. Erebus, show Chiron where his room is and get yourselves unpacked and settled. I’ll get some snacks ready.” With that Chiron and Erebus were ushered into the house, Erebus taking the lead to do as his father had instructed. Once in the room designated for him, Chiron set his things down. He didn’t have much to unpack, as his belongings beyond his school supplies were few and far between. And he had left those at Hogwarts. The young werewolf took it all in without a word for a minute or so before stating, “Thank you for inviting me. If I’m being honest this is far better than what I’m used to.”

His friend semi knew his origins but not the full truth behind how he came to be stuck in that situation. Erebus took a step forward so he stood next to the redhead, not saying a word at first to let Chiron take things in. Then he glanced over and replied simply, “You’re welcome anytime. Our home is your home.” Erebus had been raised to be a good friend and it showed. Chiron smiled. Erebus would learn soon enough the real reason why Chiron had been so hesitant to accept the invitation to stay. For now, the little wolf would put that fear at the far reaches of his mind and take the time to enjoy himself while he had it lasting. 

“So what do you y’all typically do for Christmas? Never really had a Christmas since...well since I was five. Never had the mood, or want, to join the celebration after everything,” his voice calm but his eyes showing the slight touch of sadness he felt. Setting on the edge of the bed he glanced at the sketchbook and smiled a little more genuinely, assured by the fact that he knew Erebus would like his gift. Or so he hoped. Erebus had been the one to first notice he even sketched in class. Well, Professor Leonis had noticed first when he saw the small cartoonish figures outlining Chiron’s assignments. That had also been the same lecture as the one about his spelling and lack of focus for reading assignments. It hadn’t been a fun conversation.

Before Erebus could respond, Nyx’s voice called out for them to come into the other room for snacks. Both boys filing out of the room, headed to where food awaited them. Upon arrival Nyx greeted them and asked, “Settled in well? I managed to make something that isn’t poisonous.” Chiron raised an eyebrow while Erebus chuckled. Nudging his friend, Erebus leaned over and whispered, “It’s a lie, don’t eat it. I know somewhere we can go to eat real food.” Nyx gave them both a look that said it all about whether or not he heard the comment but just grumbled about how it was only just the one time he had caused food poisoning. Well at least the atmosphere was light-hearted the werewolf thought to himself. Better than where his other options would have led him. 

Both boys declined the food in the end, Erebus nodding towards the door for Chiron to head towards. Nyx’s wounded pride would heal later but for now they were off to find something even better to eat. Once outside Chiron asked his friend, “So where is this place where we are going? Also is he really that bad a cook? He can’t be worse than the she-who-must-not-be-named’s cooking.” It was weird candidly mentioning those kinds of things but hopefully Erebus wouldn’t mind. In return the other boy did in fact respond with a smirk, “No he really can't cook, he tries but we're lucky if it's even edible. No, we’re going to the Three Broomsticks. There’s a good friend who works there, Viktoria Danica, who now owns it. She will feed us something good. Helps that my dad has a thing for her.”

The thought of Nyx making starry eyes at some pub owner had Chiron grinning with amusement, wondering just how pretty the woman had to be for someone like Nyx to take notice. Chiron had to say Erebus did have good genetics judging by his own father. Not that he particularly cared or ever focused on it. The walk to the pub wasn’t terribly long and before they both knew it, they had entered the rather warm and cozy building. The smell of fresh cooked food and butterbeer made the place feel extra homey and alive. A few customers were scattered here and there but mostly it was nice and quiet. Something Chiron preferred. Before he could ask who the owner was, a dark haired woman approached them saying, “Bonjour Erebus! Look at you, so grown. And brought a friend…”

Judging by the woman’s accent and word usage, Chiron knew she was of French descent at the very least. She seemed like an unstoppable force all wrapped up in a sugar coated and smiling front. He knew immediately that he would either love the woman or hate her. No in betweens. The fact that she looked at him like a worried mother made him wonder if he had done something wrong. However it was Erebus who came to his semi-rescue and whispered to him, “You’re skinny, she’ll think you starve yourself. Don’t panic.” Well at least that made sense to his young brain, but Chiron also feared that the woman would force food down his throat till he cried out in distress. 

Eyes gave away the fear it would seem for the woman began looking him over like he was a specimen in a petri dish. A minute or so passed and soon enough she straightened up and asked, “Young man, how much do you eat? You look half starved, come let’s get you something to eat. Heaven knows Nyx est incapable.” Chiron blinked a few times in astonishment. The woman seemed bound and determined to put meat on his bones to which the little wolf knew was a bad idea to try. At least so close to the moon, his body already having felt the early pull of the effects. Five more days and he would be trapped inside his own head, with no knowledge of what was going on in the real world.

“I uh...I eat. It just never goes anywhere. Plus I don’t need a lot to keep up my energy. You can even ask Erebus. I eat and I’m constantly keeping up with people. Promise. You don’t have-” Vikki raised a single finger to stop him from talking. Her eyes turned to Erebus, a questioning look as the non-verbal question became clear. Is he telling the truth? With a look that screamed an apology, Erebus shook his head, saying, “He doesn’t eat nearly enough; it worries me. I don’t want to make him mad with me, so I don’t bring it up.”

The look on Vikki’s face said it all. Gesturing to one of the booths, both boys took a seat. Eyes narrowed at Chiron for a second before heading off to grab some food for them. Chiron, opposite Erebus, planted his face onto the table and muttered under his breath, “I don’t wanna throw up such good food. This always happens when I eat. Y’all need to stop worrying about my diet.” There was no venom in his voice, only sadness. The closer to the moon the more his nerves made his stomach twist and turn. That and the nightmares but thankfully no one had called those out like his poor eating habits. Erebus gave him a worried look only to softly say, “I’m sorry. It’s just you hardly eat and how you are when you sleep. I..I’m scared that you’re not looking after yourself.”

With a sigh, Chiron looked up at Erebus only to feel guilty for how he had made his friend feel. Perhaps this was his opportunity to tell him the big secret. He would have to learn eventually after all. Still he didn’t want to lose Erebus as a friend. The nerves were there, his body shaking as he avoided his friend’s gaze to say, “I uh have something to tell you. Something that I’ve not told anyone. I don’t want you to worry but I’m scared you won’t wanna be my friend once I tell you the truth of it all.” Thankfully they were at a booth isolated from the other customers or he wouldn’t have risked telling the story in such a public place. His kid had been made to be inhuman monstrosities, evil beings that only wanted to kill innocents.

While the other eleven year old took a second to process his friend’s words, Vikki arrived with some hot chocolate and a promise that the food was being made. Once she was gone from earshot however, Erebus simply replied, “I can tell it’s hard for you. Take your time, don’t rush yourself. Besides, it can’t be that bad that I’ll not want to be your friend.”The redhead took a small sip of his hot chocolate in hopes of getting rid of his nerves. This was gonna be hard as is but at least Erebus seemed willing to listen fairly. Not able to look at his friend in the eye, Chiron started off saying, “Well, as you know I don’t live with my parents. Haven’t since I was five. It wasn’t because they didn’t want me or anything. I was because they were...they were...”

Chiron was shaking, the nerves cutting him off as he remembered that night that changed everything. The werewolf had no idea how to get through what he needed to say without his guilt over his parents seeping back into his head. Why had he been born with magic? Had he not been a wizard he wouldn’t have been the only one left behind. Nails digging into his wrists, he wanted nothing more than to scream. Trembling, he whispered, “They were murdered. Murdered by the same person who single handedly confirmed I was magical and not a normal muggle. Erebus, my parents were killed by a werewolf convict and I...I got bit and now I’m nothing but a monster. I’m sorry. You deserve a better friend than me.”

Erebus’s eyes widened, taken aback by the bombshell. He stared down at his hot chocolate, processing this new information; weighing his options. On one hand, he could just up and leave, take some time alone or be the good friend he believed himself to be and comfort Chiron. A silent moment passed, before Erebus took in a deep breath and asked, “Does anyone else, besides Regis, know?” Chiron shook his head and said, “To my knowledge only him and Clarus know. Heck you are the only one who knows I’m an orphan. I don’t tell this story unless I have to. It’s just that the full moon is in a few days and y’all need to know so you can take precautions for it. I don’t ever wanna be like the wolf who killed my parents...”

The question still left unanswered. Was Erebus going to leave their friendship behind or not? That was the only thing Chiron cared about in that moment and yet it was a simple yes or no answer. Erebus took his time thinking about the information presented to him, allowing himself to give a proper response. A couple minutes passed before he eventually said to his friend, “You must be so fluffy. I mean you’re only eleven, so that’s basically still a cub.” At first Chiron was confused by the reaction but eventually he smiled at the joke, ears turning a little red about being compared to a fluffy cub. 

While his wolf form wasn’t massive yet it still could be deadly. Besides Regis had warned him the potion supply wouldn’t be ready in time for the next few moons. He had gotten used to having his mind the past few months of transformations. Chiron would just have to explain to Nyx later but, for now, Vikki brought them their food with strict instructions that they eat it all; looking pointedly at Chiron as she said the words. With great reluctance he ate the food, even if he knew the inevitable outcome. That he could deal with later. For now his best friend accepted him for what he was and that was enough of a victory for lifetimes.


End file.
